Cambio de vida,un nuevo comienzo
by Arii Kazami
Summary: Amai Yumaki,una chica un tanto rebelde que casi de un dia a otro cambia de hogar,sin embargo descubrira que no es tan malo despues de todo. Mal summary mejor pasen y lean es un Shun K.x OC.
1. Capitulo 1

**Bien pues aqui mi primer fic de Bakugan,debo decir que tiene poco que comence a ver la serie ya que antes no me llamaba mucho la atencion pero ahora no puedo dejar de verla n_n**

**Bakugan pertenece a sus respectivos dueños,el personaje OC,Amai Yumaki es de mi autoria.**

**Notas: faltas de ortografia**

* * *

-no!, no quiero ir!

-tienes que

-si pero no quiero y mejor déjame en paz

-bueno…haz lo que quieras, haya tú

Naa, se que todo eso suena muy disparatado, loco y agresivo pero que quieren, así soy yo. Mi nombre, Amai Yumaki; edad, 16 años. No soy precisamente de esas chicas que son o se creen lo máximo en la escuela, es mas, soy todo lo contrario y detesto arreglarme demasiado, a mi madre le molesta pero, tsk! Que va. Antes era una excelente estudiante, me refiero a la secundaria, pero por azares del destino o tal vez porque yo lo quise, cambie demasiado, mis notas son un horror, soy algo distante con mis amigos y sin mencionar que había días en los que ni siquiera iba a la escuela, últimamente estaba muy frustrada, no estoy muy segura del porque pero creo que eso era lo que provocaba los repentinos cambios en mi. Mi vida iba de mal en peor, soy demasiado apática, eso me han dicho. Tiempo después, caí en depresión, esta fue la causa de que ya no fuera a la escuela, me sentí demasiado sola y prefería estar en casa a verles la jeta (1) a mis supuestos amigos. Mi obsesión de soledad incremento y adopte una rara manía, todos creo que alguna vez lo hicimos, arrancarnos los pellejitos de los labios, si alguien te decía que tenias uno, te lo quitabas sin problema, pero yo, yo lleve eso al extremo, me arrancaba los pellejitos hasta sangrarme los labios, doloroso y placentero a la vez.

Llegue a hacerlo en la escuela, una amiga me vio y me dijo "que haces, estas loca?", hice caso omiso a su comentario, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo y mas cuando me enojaba. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve yendo con una psicóloga, admito que si me ayudo en algo pero a decir verdad, con el tiempo se volvió algo molesto e innecesario para mi yendo. La escuela estaba a punto de terminar, yo estaba feliz, ya no tenia que levantarme temprano y verle la cara a todos, aun seguía extrañando la secundaria, donde ahí estaban mis verdaderas amigas. Faltaban dos semanas para que acabara la escuela y después de celebrar las vacaciones, antes tuve una semana de vacaciones y el lunes…decidí no ir, había algo que me inquietaba y quería darle tiempo para saber que era.

-genial, dos semanas mas y bye bye tontos.

Yo permanecía en la cama, sentada y mirando hacia la ventana, mire mi mano y contemple mis dedos manchados con la sangre de mis labios, minutos antes había discutido con mi madre por no haber ido a la escuela. El tiempo pasó y cabo la escuela, tuve que presentar exámenes finales y extraordinarios para pasar al siguiente año. Sin duda el primer año de preparatoria era un infierno.

-kyaaa que feliz, he pasado mis exámenes- dije mientras me tiraba en la cama

-ahora si, a descansar- me acomodé en la cama y me quede dormida. Estaba contenta, las vacaciones las pase increíble pero la felicidad duró poco.

* * *

**(1) Jeta: forma despotica de decir cara o rostro**

**Lo se, muy corto y aburrido pero bueno,solo quiero darles inducción al fic y dejarlo en suspenso,no desesperen poco a poco las cosas iran fluyendo como debe ser, sin mas, algun review? onegai. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

-QUE!

-asi es, nos mudamos

-después de tanto esfuerzo,ahora tengo que volver a iniciar?

-no,empezaras el segundo año en la preparatoria que está en la ciudad a la que vamos

-esta bien, que mas da

Asi es, resulta que nos mudariamos de ciudad iriamos a la ciudad de ,en cierta parte sonaba interesante pero ahora tendría que acostumbrarme a una nueva vida. Salimos temprano de casa con rumbo a la nueva ciudad, mas o menos a 5 horas de mi anterior hogar,era una ciudad hermosa,quede fascinada, después de todo creo que valía la pena intentarlo.

-por fin llegamos-dijo papá

-wow!, es aquí?

-si- respondió mi madre

Era una bonita casa, modesta para el número de integrantes en mi familia, mis padres, mis hermanas menores y yo. Comenzamos a bajar cosas, yo le pregunté a mamá que si podiamos ir a ver las habitaciones,ella accedió, las tres subimos corriendo las escaleras,abrimos puertas...

-yo quiero este- dijo mi hermanita Yuuki

-yo este- dijo Ilia

-no, yo quiero este- le repliqué a Ilia

-yo lo vi primero #¬¬

-si,pero...dime que planeas hacer con tanto espacio,yo tengo mas cosas que tú

-no me importa u_u

-quedate con este- dije señalando la habitación de enfrente

-no quiero!

-anda!, ademas es mas grande que el de Yuuki

-mmm

-por favor *w*

-mmm

-*w*

-esta bien

-wiiiii

Corrimos por nuestras cosas para llevarlas a nuestras habitaciones,tardamos un día entero en arreglar, a la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, miré por la ventana, ahora comenzaba mi vida en la nueva ciudad, me levanté, caminé hacia el baño y me duché, me vestí, cepillé mi cabello y bajé a desayunar.

-buenos dias- dije

-buenos dias- dijeron mis papás

-que tal dormiste?

-bien ^^,después de todo no es tan malo

-deberías de salir a conocer la ciudad

-puedo? *w*

-si- dijo mamá

-yei! w

-oh,cierto, ten- me dijo papá mientras me entregaba un sobre

-que es esto?- pregunte confundida

-son tus documentos de la escuela

-oh valla, ok los guardare

Subí a mi habitación y guardé el sobre en el cajón del tocador, tome llaves, celular y una sudadera y luego bajé, les dije a mis padres que no regresaría tarde, salí de la casa.

-_uf,solo espero y no me pierda_-pensé

Caminé por varias calles, la ciudad era realmente hermosa, vi tantos puestos, incluso vi una dulceria w kyaaa, es que amo los dulces, en fin, compré un par de cosas y de mas, en eso recordé lo de mi nueva escuela y decidí averiguar su ubicación, le pregunté a mucha gente hasta que por fin di con el lugar -_wow!-_ pensé, si que era enorme la escuela, miré la hora en el celular _-3:00 pm-_ decidí regresar a casa, a decir verdad creo que me tomaria todo la tarde regresar a casa, recordé un par de calles, todo iba bien, hasta que llegué a un punto donde no sabía que camino tomar, decidí pasar por un callejon, vi gente al otro lado, pero en eso me topé con unos tipos bastante desagradables, hize por ignorarlos y pasé a lado de ellos, pero uno de ellos me tomó del brazo.


	3. Capitulo 3

-hey muñeca a dónde vas?

…no dije palabra alguna

-te estoy hablando

Y me jaló bruscamente, me lastimó mi brazo y además había detonado una bomba en mí

-suéltame!

-qué ?

-dije que me soltaras

-y si no lo hago qué?

Oh no, eso, eso me había hecho enojar muchísimo, estaba , más que furiosa. Como pude logré hacer un movimiento con el cual le torcí el brazo y casi se lo rompí, luego una patada en su parte débil y ahí quedó, ecée a correr pero otro tipo me alcanzó y sujetó de ambas manos.

-_maldición-_

No sabía que hacer, estaba preocupada y frustrada, cerré los ojos y solo esperé a que pasara lo peor

-suéltala!

-quien te crees tú niño?

Estaba asustada y aún seguía con los ojos cerrados solo escuchaba golpes y muchos ruidos de cosas chocando, después todo cesó.

-estas bien?- escuché que me preguntaban, abrí lentamente los ojos, aquellos tipos estaban acabados en el suelo y frente a mi estaba la persona que me había salvado.

-te encuentras bien?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, estaba un tanto confundida y asustada

-tú…fuiste?

-si

Ya no podía contenerme más y rompí en llanto por el susto que me había llevado, en eso sentí una mano cálida sobre mi hombro

-no llores, estas a salvo

-gra…gracias

Aquella persona me ofreció su mano

-será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí

Yo solo pude asentir nuevamente con la cabeza. Salimos del callejón y caminamos por varias calles hasta llegar a un parque, me senté en una banca y él se quedó parado frente a mí

-ya estas mejor?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación

-sí, gracias, no sé como agradecértelo

El movió la cabeza

-para nada eso no se le hace a una chica

Me sonrojé un poco por su comentario

-me llamo Shun Kazami, mucho gusto

Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de mí

-A…Amai Yumaki- dije un tanto penosa. A pesar de ser testaruda y rebelde era demasiado penosa con los chicos /

-nueva en la ciudad?

-si

-y que hacías tú sola?

-am pues quería conocer la ciudad

-no!, mira en que lio te habías metido

-perdón- dije con la mirada baja

-aun quieres conocer la ciudad?

-am…etto…yo…

-vamos

-es…está bien

Ambos nos levantamos de la banca y fuimos a recorrer más lugares de la ciudad, luego llegamos a una cancha de soccer cerca del rio

-luce tan…

-bonito?

-em…iba a decir genial, pero si

Bajamos una cuesta y nos sentamos en el césped

-y dime que te ha parecido la ciudad?

-increíble- dije emocionada

-sabía que te gustaría, sabes…este es mi lugar favorito

-enserio? Y… porque?, bueno si es que puedo saberlo

-es porque me gusta ver y escuchar el agua del rio correr y por la vista que ofrece al atardecer

Ambos esperamos que fuera el atardecer y por fortuna no tardo mucho en llegar

-in…increíble

-ves, te lo dije

-es tan hermoso

Quedé embobada con ese rojizo y tenue atardecer, después recordé que tenía que regresar a casa, así que mire la hora

-_las cinco en punto_

-valla, si que es tarde, am…creo que… debería regresar a casa, antes de que oscurezca

Él me miro y alzando una ceja me dijo

-y sabes cómo llegar?

-am…eso…creo

-jaja lo suponía, mejor te acompaño

Afortunadamente traía conmigo un papelito con la dirección, así que se lo mostré y después nos dirigimos a casa.

-kyaaa, llegamos

-je, por supuesto

-gracias, enserio gracias por todo

-ya te dije que no es nada, pero para la próxima ten más cuidado

-es…esta bien

Entré finalmente a casa, había sido un día maravilloso, claro exceptuando lo de esos tipos

-que bueno que llegas, lávate las manos, la cena esta lista

-si, mamá

La cena fue tranquila, cuando terminamos le ayude a mamá a lavar los platos, después subí a mi habitación para poder ducharme, en cuanto salí y ya estaba lista con mi pijama puesta me tiré en la cama, por alguna razón me sentía tranquila y alegre.

-_Shun…_,pe…pero que?, estoy loca! Apenas si lo conozco y ya pienso en él, estoy mal-

No quería hacerme ilusiones y además me había jurado no volver a caer con un chico.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Peguenme si quieren,tarde en subir el cap y ademas de eso es muy corto -.- sumimasen, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que entro en panico D: bien pues espero y les guste,me tome el tiempo de subirlo ahora y no despues son las mmm...1:11 am xD **

* * *

La última semana la pase de maravilla, para el lunes comenzaría en mi nueva escuela.

_Lunes por la mañana…_

_Sonó mi despertador y lo apagué -5 minutos mas- dije._

_Después mi madre me llamo desde abajo, así que me levante y enseguida fui a ducharme, 15 minutos y ya estaba afuera, me vestí y cepille mi cabello, tome mi mochila y fui a desayunar._

-buenos días mamá

-buenos días

-lista para tu primer día de clases?

-si ^^

-bueno pues desayuna bien para que tengas energía para todo el día

-delicioso, acabe

-tan rápido?

-si, es que no tenía hambre ^^U

-jaja

-bien, pues ya me voy mamá, para poder llegar a la escuela

-sí, que te vaya bien

Salí de casa y me dirigí a la escuela, a decir verdad además de aquella ocasión que tuve para ubicar mi escuela, después mis papas y yo fuimos, para arreglar lo de mis papeles para que pudiera continuar con mis estudios.

Al fin llegue, se veía tan distinta, ahora había mucha gente, entre decidida, ya tenía el horario de clases así que busque mi salón.

Tanta gente en los pasillos, algunos me miraban extraño, otros querían casi fulminarme con la mirada, pero no los tome en cuenta y seguí buscando mi salón, hubo un momento en el que voltee para otro lado y después sentí un golpe que hizo que callera al suelo.


End file.
